


I'm Still Here

by TheSaioumaShipper



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Confusion, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaioumaShipper/pseuds/TheSaioumaShipper
Summary: Y/N L/N is the Ultimate Hitwoman and has been thrown into the Killing School Trip. Everyone avoids her and she's completely fine with that. But there's something about Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu that made her question herself.Why did she feel some sort of connection to him?
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	1. I'm Still Here Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Fuyuhiko X Fem! Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N feels some sort of connection to the Ultimate Yakuza.
> 
> She doesn't know why.

**Y/N's POV**

I'm used to being alone. My parents never gave a damn about me and the kids at school thought I was too weird. When I was kidnapped, I was surrounded by others, but it wasn't the same. We were enemies, even if we worked at the same agency. We all competed for jobs and we never got along.

Being a hitwoman didn't bother me. Not anymore, anyway. Though, coming here to this island has certainly done something to me. The darkness was my habitat, no one outside the agency knew about me. So when these students found out about me, it was natural they got scared. But being alone for years made me numb.

Although, among the crowd was one familiar face. I had met him a few times when his father had hired me for jobs.

When it was revealed this was all a killing game, I knew everyone would suspect me. And a few days into this fiasco, I suspected they feared me more than the Yakuza. It made sense, they never knew if I would strike. I didn't make open threats and my methods were a secret. Humans naturally fear the unknown.

During the first class trial, everyone immediately suspected me. I knew if more murders happened, this would be a common occurrence, but all I had to do was try to prove my innocence. I didn't care much for my life, but the others had much more to live for.

Thanks to Hajime, and Nagito misleading us, we found the real culprit. Of course, no one apologized for accusing me, not that I cared.

I was currently sitting on the beach, my knees up to my chest and my arms cross on top of my legs. It was night and we just got out of the trial. If there was one thing that calmed me, it was the salty smell of the ocean. It reminded me I was human. A human with a lot of blood on my hands, mind you. But human.

The sound of the waves masked the footsteps heading toward me. I didn't notice the other figure until I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Without thinking, I lunged at them and held them in a chokehold, still kneeling on the sand.

I noticed the familiar ahoge in my face almost immediately and let go. The male coughed and tried to catch his breath. "Sorry, I thought you were someone trying to murder me. Unless you are here to do that, then I won't hesitate to fight back." Hajime quickly shook his head, fear written on his face. "No, no. I just wanted to check on you. Guess I should know better than to sneak up on a hitwoman."

We sat on the beach in silence, Hajime sat leaning back with his legs out and I returned to my turtle position. "I'm sorry everyone accused you." I shrugged him off. "It's fine. I'm a hitwoman, I'm not exactly going to be popular."

The male looked over at my neutral face and frowned. "That's not an excuse for them to act that way. We have to work together if we want to get off this island." "Yeah, they're definitely going to work with a convicted murderer." I could tell he wasn't happy about my statement, but he knew I was right.

After a while, I stood up and dusted the sand off, Hajime following after me. "Why are you suddenly so interested in me. You avoided me before." A look of guilt flashed on his face and he scratched his back of his head. "Yeah, I did and I apologize. I didn't realize I was probably hurting you by doing that." I honestly had to keep myself from laughing. "Please, I'm numb to those sorts of things. Being a hitwoman doesn't exactly allow me to make a lot of friends."

Hajime placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Well, you have friends now. We're going to get out of here together." I looked at the boy and couldn't but smile too. I hope he was right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Hajime was able to get me to go to breakfast. Everyone was still on edge from the events from yesterday and I could tell Hajime was still felt betrayed by Nagito. Me being there probably didn't help matters, but no one had a real reason for me not to be there.

I noticed Fuyuhiko wasn't there, but it seemed that was normal for everyone else. Still, I couldn't help but worry.

Ever since we got here and I recognized him, I couldn't keep him off my mind. I only met him a few times, but I still feel this connection to him. Now that I think about it, I feel like an important part of me is missing. Am I forgetting something? It must have something to do with our supposed 'stolen school memories.' I wasn't always the best at remembering things, so it surprised me that I remembered Fuyuhiko.

After breakfast, we explored the second island. Hajime and I found Fuyuhiko eating in the diner. He looked pissed and yelled at us to go away. Hajime tried to get me to leave with him, but I needed to speak with him. With hesitation, he left, leaving me with the young Yakuza.

Fuyuhiko glared at me as I sat across from him in the booth. I crossed my arms and legs, looking intently at the boy. "What the fuck do you want?" What was I doing? There's no way he's feeling the same way. But I'll never know if I never ask.

"I'm going to assume you don't remember me, but-" "No, I remember." I looked at him surprised. "How could I forget my father's favorite hitwoman?" "Well, since you do remember me, I'll ask my original question. Do you feel something missing?"

His scowl morphed into confusion. "What do you mean?" "I've only met you a few times, but even then, I feel like I'm forgetting something and it revolves around you. Do you have that feeling?" He glanced out the window, avoiding eye contact. He looked hesitant, like he was hiding something.

"Hell no. Just because my father liked you doesn't mean I do. My only feeling toward you is annoyance." Fuyuhiko scowled at me and for some reason, it hurt. Why the hell did I care how he felt about me? I'm a goddamn hitwoman, I shouldn't care what anyone has to say about me.

We sat in silence for a moment before Chiaki came to tell us to meet at the ruins. Fuyuhiko was the first one up and I followed close behind. This was all still a mystery and I didn't like it one bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peko was the murderer. She was executed, but Fuyuhiko ran in after her. When I saw him sprint toward her, I couldn't help but get jealous. And when he was injured, I was the first to run to his body. I held him in my arms, getting his blood all over me before Monokuma took him away. The whole time he was gone, I worried about him. What the hell is wrong with me. Since when did I have feelings?

I'm supposed to be numb inside. I've killed enough people to be void of feelings. But then this whole killing game had to happen and I see the little brat of a Yakuza and I'm thrown out of wack. What the hell are you doing to me, Fuyuhiko?

I was currently keeping watch over Fuyuhiko. This was his second time here since he decided to try and commit seppuku when he tried apologizing. Of course, Hiyoko was a bitch and started saying shit. It was the first time I ever thought about murdering someone since we got here. I don't know what happened after since I helped Mikan and Nekomaru carry him.

I sat in a chair at the end of the bed, waiting for him to wake up. Since Mikan took care of him last time and I had some knowledge in the medical field, I told her I'd take care of him. She agreed, but said to come get her if anything happened.

I was still thinking about what happened. Fuyuhiko greeted us, he said he was sorry. Sure, sorry wasn't going to bring Mahiru and Peko back, but he knew that. Hiyoko didn't have to go and say all that. I hope she rots.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the movement. I looked up and saw his good eye opening before closing, sucking in a breath. Mikan had already stitched him up, so I just needed to get him the pain killers on the table.

After getting him to take the pills, I sat back down as he adjusted into a comfortable position. "Can I ask why you're here?" I looked up at him. I expected to see his usual smirk, but his mouth was a straight line, his eye soft.

"What, I can't worry about you? We are classmates, after all." Fuyuhiko looked at me before waving me over. I moved my chair to the other side, next to where his head laid. "Remember our talk in the diner?" I nodded. Why was he bringing it back up?

"I lied when you asked if I was forgetting something. I was a hardass and didn't want to admit it, but I do feel it. I'm missing something important and I feel like it's connected to you. I was scared of what the missing piece was, so I lied." I never thought of it that way. What if it was something horrible? What if I caused him pain or vis versa? I was so desperate to find out what this feeling was, I never thought of what would happen after I found out.

But even then, I still wanted to know. What was it about him that made me like this? Feel emotions I never felt since becoming a hitwoman. "I know Peko isn't here anymore, I know you cared for her, even if you didn't act like it before her trial. But just know I'm still here. I want to know what the missing piece is, even if it hurts us."

Fuyuhiko looked over at me. There was something about his eye that made me not want to look away. He reached his hand out and I took it in mine. He squeezed it. "I don't care what it is, good or bad. I do know I care for you. I want to know why I'm drawn to you." I didn't know I was smiling until he was smiling too. "You look nice with a smile. You should do it more often."

We sat there for a second, not looking away for a second. It wasn't until Ibuki cam bursting in did we let go of each other, my face going stoic again. She told us about a party for Fuyuhiko's recovery. Before I could protest, she left to make final preparations.

Fuyuhiko slowly began getting out of bed, but I put my hands on his shoulders. "You really shouldn't be moving, your wounds haven't fully healed." "I'll be fine. They went through the trouble of putting this all together." I looked at him for a moment before sighing. "Fine, but I'm staying by your side the whole night."

We got him dressed and walked to the music venue. Everyone seemed concerned that he was moving around, but he convinced them he'd be fine. "Okay, just don't overwork yourself. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he won't." I placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at Mikan, who nodded, seeming to finally trust me.

Hajime walked over to me and whispered in my ear. "Since when did you two get friendly?" I giggled and waved him off. "I'll explain later." He looked at me concerned before nodding, walking to talk to the others.

Fuyuhiko took my hand in mine, hiding our conjoined hands behind us. I looked down at him, but he wouldn't look up at me.

We were from the same grapevine, made to murder, even though the Yakuza worked more with smuggling these days. At that moment, we made a silent promise. Even if we found out what our missing piece was, we'd stay friends.

I wouldn't be alone anymore.


	2. I'm Still Here Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was once a girl named Y/N L/N who was known as the Ultimate Hitwoman. Though, her title at school is the Ultimate Mystery.
> 
> She's tired of a certain someone starting at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be more of a prequel to the first part. Hope you enjoy!

**Y/N's POV**

_The rules at Hope's Peak were very straightforward. Take your exams and focus on your talent. Hell, you didn't even have to go to class as long as you pass the exams. But when you're someone with a talent like mine, you can't exactly practice that talent without some consequences._

_I sat in the desk in the far back, looking out the window next to me. It was a cloudy day and I could tell it would rain later on. I scowled since I didn't bring an umbrella. I'm used to rainy weather, I've had to work in it at times. But I didn't like that I would be getting wet without having a real reason._

_There was some chatter in the classroom. They mostly ignored me, though I already know the reason. I'm the "Ultimate Mystery." They're probably scared of what I can do. If they knew my real 'talent,' they wouldn't come near me anyway._

_I crossed my arms and leaned back, closing my eyes. Why was I even here? How did Hope's Peak even find out about me? If I'm really the "Ultimate Mystery" like they say, they wouldn't have found out about me. They also knew about my job, so I'm surprised they didn't turn me into the police._

_Instead of the higher-ups at the agency immediately discarding the letter, they thought it would be a good idea to send me to this damn school. Says it will give me more experience and find possible clients. I couldn't really tell them this was a bad idea since they were my bosses, so I just went along with it. It's been two months and I haven't found any new clients. I regret not telling the higher-ups off._

_I felt a pair of eyes on me and opened my eyes, moving them to look in the corner. A boy with short blond hair with designs on the side of his head was staring at me. I turned my head and scowled at him, making him blush and look away._

_He's been doing since the first day. I recognized him as the son of one of my old clients. Hiroshi Kuzuryu hired me for a job back when I was just 12 and first starting out. I did so well that he continued hiring me until they stopped killing. I guess the school didn't care much for people knowing there's a yakuza in the class. Then again, pretty much everyone knew what the yakuza did._

_I met Hiroshi's son a few times to remember his face. He wasn't that bad back then, but he was seriously pissing me off with his staring. If he wasn't careful, I just might kill him._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It's been a couple of weeks and that Kuzuryu kid was getting on my last nerve. Today was the last straw. As classes were dismissed and everyone was packing to leave, I quickly left the room to get to the lockers. Finding the right one, I slipped a note into his locker before running to the place I asked to meet up._

_It took almost half an hour, but I finally heard his footsteps. I hid in the shadows behind the building, waiting for him to appear. As soon as he did, I grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, slamming his back into the wall, putting my forearm on his neck and my other arm grabbing his left arm._

_The wind got knocked out of him and my arm wasn't really helping him breathe. I raised my arm a bit to let him catch his breath before applying pressure on his throat again. "What the hell are you doing?" He was able to choke out between labored breaths._

_"I'm just making sure you don't make any moves that could hinder me from fighting back. Don't worry about me kill you, you don't have a price on your head. Yet, anyway. I just want to know why you keep staring at me, it pisses me off." He opened his eye before he stopped gritting his teeth. "That's why I remember you." "What?"_

_Kuzuryu tapped on the wall as a way of giving in. I didn't budge though. "If you let me go, I'll explain. I won't try anything." I glared at him for a second. "I'm trusting you this once." I let go of him and stepped back, crossing my arms as he caught his breath, coughing from the sudden air entering his windpipe._

_He looked up at me as he rubbed his neck. "I must say, you have a strong grip." "Yeah, thanks, just fucking explain yourself." The boy nodded. "I've been staring at you because you looked very familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it. But just now, when you said you wouldn't kill me, I remembered. You're Y/N L/N, the hitwoman."_

_So he did remember me. He might've told the school about me, but I doubt that. He has nothing to gain from me going to school here. "So what, are you going to expose me?" "What, no. I understand why the school gave you the title you have. Plus, I need to make sure my dad's favorite hitwoman doesn't get killed or anything, even if we don't require your services."_

_I took a step and got close to his face, our noses centimeters away. Kuzuryu backed into the wall from the sudden closeness. "Why do you care what your dad thinks? Your clan hasn't exactly called for my assistance since you don't do hits anymore, you have nothing to gain from your father's wishes."_

_I always noticed his cheeks were pink. But when I said that, I saw them turn red. "It's just I was wondering if you'd maybe want to go on a date?" I looked at him dumbfounded and leaned back, making him breathe a sigh of relief. "You do realize as a hitwoman, I can't get attached to anyone, right? Least of all, the son of a yakuza."_

_Kuzuryu bit his lip. "I know, but..." He went silent. The wind blew and my hair fluttered. "Sorry, but the answer's no." I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist. "Can't you think about it?" I ripped my arm from his grasp and without looking at him, I said, "I don't need to think about it. My life is more important than a relationship."_

_With that, I walked away, not regretting my decision in the slightest._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It had been a month since Kuzuryu asked me on a date. He stopped staring at me and didn't bother me. We got a new teacher named Yukizome who kept trying to get the class to be together and make memories. While everyone else went with it, I still kept to myself. It was the same as with Kuzuryu, my life was more important than any potential relationships._

_Recently, there were two murders. The first one was Kuzuryu's younger sister, Natsumi. Then Koizumi's friend, Sato, was killed soon after. I was able to piece two and two together, realizing Sato had something to do with Natsumi's death and was thus killed by the yakuza. I could tell Kuzuryu was taking his sister's death hard, but there was nothing I could do._

_I sat on a bench in front of the water fountain, taking in the smell of the water. Hope's Peak was in Tokyo, which was right next to the ocean. But it was too far of a journey just to take in the smell of the ocean. I need to get home soon_.

_A girl with dark brown hair who was in the Reserve Course walked by, chatting with two girls who looked to be in middle school, one had blonde hair in a high ponytail and glasses while the other had dark brown hair in long braids and a pink headband. They were normal teenagers. If only I could have had that experience. I wouldn't be here if I had._

_Once they left, it was silent with the exception of the running water. I closed my eyes, taking in the little sound around me. I don't know how much time passed, but I heard the bench creak and I opened my eyes to see who it was. I immediately saw the orange hair and scowled._

_"Can I help you, Miss. Yukizome?" She hummed and smiled her stupid smile. "I just wanted to sit here with you, L/N." I rolled my eyes and looked back at the water. It was a few moments before Yukizome said anything. "Can I ask you something?" I groaned and nodded._

_"Why don't you ever participate in any of the activities with your classmates?" I knew she was going to ask that. She's tried to talk it out of me so many times, but I always got away. Just as I was about to get up, I felt a tug on my wrist. Looking down, I saw I was handcuffed to Yukizome. When the hell did she do that?!_

_"Let me go!" I yelled, tugging at the handcuffs. This lady was either as heavy as a rock or I've gotten weaker since coming here. I didn't like the second possibility. "You aren't going anywhere until you talk to me. Come on, why do you keep avoiding me?"_

'Because you're annoying.' _"Because I don't feel like talking about," I said, giving up and letting my arm fall. "I'm your teacher and I want you to start hanging out with your classmates. Why is that so hard?" I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You do know what my real talent is, right? I mean, you knew about Koizumi's past with Sato, I assume you know my past."_

_She nodded, not saying anything. "So you know I can't have relationships. My job doesn't allow it." "That's all in the future. Why not think in the present?" Did she live in some fantasy where what I do in the present won't affect the future? "Look, lady, any day in the future, those kids could have a price on their head and I could be forced to kill them for a client. If I refuse to kill them, my employers will kill me, so I rather go through life with no friends than live in some stupid fantasy like you!"_

_She was taken aback by my anger. To be honest, I hadn't gotten angry in class, so of course she was surprised. "Does that mean you want to be friends with them?" I scoffed. "Hell no! I've been conditioned to think a certain way and a former Ultimate Housekeeper isn't going to change my mind. I've been a hitwoman since I began puberty, I am numb to those kinds of feelings." Yukizome looked at me with pity. I couldn't handle anymore of her bullshit._

_"You better let me go or I will kill you and make it look like a suicide." I was just angry right now, I would never do something like that unless it was under a client's orders. Yukizome looked unfazed by my threat anyway. "Just think about it?" I looked at her smugly and nodded. "Whatever." She clicked a button that let me go. I quickly grabbed my bag and walked away from her, not looking back for a second._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Yukizome's words kept ringing in my head as I got to my apartment. I didn't live in the dorms like some of the students. My agency got me an apartment so I didn't blow my cover. It works with my title as the Ultimate Mystery._

_After I took a shower, I changed into a tank-top and shorts. I stood in the bathroom, drying my hair with a towel. After a few moments, I heard a knock, making me stop._ 'It must be someone from the agency.' _I mean, they were the only ones who knew I lived here._

_I walked out of the bathroom with the towel around my neck. When I opened the door, I didn't expect to see the Ultimate Yakuza at my doorstep. "How the hell did you find out where I lived?" He just smirked. "I'm the Ultimate Yakuza, I have my ways." I raised an eyebrow, not believing him. After a moment, he sighed in defeat. "I had Peko follow you home." Okay, that's more believable._

_"So what are you doing at my door at 8 at night?" "I just wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?" I squinted at him before sighing and moving out of the way, allowing him to walk in. "Have you eaten? I made udon if you're okay with that." "That's alright, I shouldn't be long."_

_Kuzuryu took off his shoes and walked to the couch while I walked to the small kitchen behind the living room. After I grabbed my dinner, I sat on the opposite side of the couch, my back on the arm of the chair so I was facing the boy._

_"Can we get on with this? We have school tomorrow." Kuzuryu nodded and began blushing again. Oh my God, I already knew what this was about. "Kuzuryu, I am not going on a date with you." He looked at me surprised and his face grew redder. "How did you-" "It's written all over your face. We've discussed this." I was about to get up when he placed a hand on my bare knee._

_"Will you please hear me out?" I looked at him for a second. "Fine. Get your hand off my leg first." He realized where his hand was and quickly pulled his hand back, blushing harder. I placed my empty bowl on the coffee table before looking at him and crossing my arms, waiting for him to start talking._

_"Well, you know that ever since we got Yukizome as a teacher, she's been encouraging us to spend as much time with our classmates as possible, make memories." I nodded. "I've been doing a lot of thinking. I want to make memories with everyone, but I also want to make memories with you. And with my sister's death, I realized how any day could be our last, especially with you and your job."_

_I scratched the back of my head in awkwardness. I would never say it, but I'm called the Ultimate Hitwoman for a reason. His sister wasn't an Ultimate, she was a normal girl who happen to be the daughter of the yakuza. But he also isn't wrong. I haven't made a mistake on a job in so long, but anything could happen. I also hadn't gone on any jobs since coming to Hope's Peak and I wasn't really working on my_ _Hitwoman_ _talent._

_"We're from the same world, the one with shadows. I just want to see what will happen. So, please L/N," he grabbed my hands and held them in his, looking me straight in the eye. "Just one date. That's all I'm asking. If you don't enjoy it, I won't ever bother you with this again." I was ready to say no, but Yukizome's words echoed in my mind._

**"That's all in the future. Why not think in the present?"**

_I closed my eyes and silently growled. I didn't take pride in my talent, but I have no choice. It was the only way to stay alive. If Kuzuryu ever got a hit out on him and I was hired, I wouldn't be able to turn it down._

_But maybe I should stop thinking about staying alive. I should start_ living _my life._

'Goddamn it, Yukizome. You just had to go and say that shit.' _I groaned and opened my eyes, looking at the boy in front of me. "Fine, one date." I never thought his face could ever have a genuine smile. But there it was, bright and filled with happiness._

_"Don't get your hopes up. This relationship isn't getting past one date."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood near the edge of the boat, looking out at the sea. The smell was amazing and it relaxed me. But I had no reason to be worried. I still had blood on my hands. But so did everyone else.

I had been able to survive long enough to find out we were in a virtual world. We had almost given up hope until Hajime was able to snap us out of.

I remember waking up in the pods. I was the last of the survivors to do so. Fuyuhiko was the first to greet me. Having regained my memories, I grabbed the short male and kissed him with all my might, never wanting to let go.

I felt a hand intertwine with mine and I squeezed it. I turned my head to the shorter male next to me, who had a soft smile on his face. "What were you thinking about?" Fuyuhiko asked. I smiled and looked back at the ocean.

"About that night." He already knew what night I was talking about. Fuyuhiko took a step to the side, getting closer to me and leaning his head on my shoulder. Who thought this would happen? Where I was happy being with someone. Someone I love.

I let go of his arm and wrapped my arms around his, leaning my head on top of his. After a moment, I glanced to the side and saw Peko smiling at us with a plate of food. "For you and the young master." Fuyuhiko and I separated and Peko handed the plate to us, walking away to talk to someone else so we could be alone.

"So what's going to happen with you?" The blond asked, biting into his food. "I don't know. I doubt the agency survived. My title means nothing now. What about you?" He thought for a second. "Probably build up the Kuzuryu clan again. Only we would start doing legal trade. That would make my title void too." We stood there in silence, thinking about the future. I had nothing to go back to. What was I going to do?

I felt a hand on my forearm. I already knew who it was and looked at the male. "You could stay with me. Help me build the clan back up. How does Y/N Kuzuryu sound?" I blushed, realizing what he was implying.

"That has a nice ring to it," I admitted, making him blush in return. He then leaned up. I knew what he was going for and leaned down, meeting him in the middle. It felt right to have our lips touch. Aside from when we woke up from the virtual world, it'd been a while since we kissed. We then heard a low whistle. "So is Fuyuhiko the bottom?" Fuyuhiko and I pulled away, our lips centimeters apart, as we glared at the chef. I could see him shiver in fear.

"Shut it, Teruteru," we said simultaneously, making him gulp and nod. "I'll leave you alone," he said, turning away. With no eyes on us, we pressed our lips together again, taking in the moment.

If you had told my younger self I would have wonderful friends and a loving boyfriend, she would have laughed. But now, I saw it was possible. Even with my past and my talent, I was able to find happiness in the most unlikely of places.

I was excited for what the future had in store.


End file.
